Super Babies!
by Naruto7771
Summary: Undercover Super Hero Naruto Uzumaki and Undercover Super Villain Sasuke Uchiha are lovers, live on the outskirts of Konoha City, and the two are having a child together? (SasuNaru, Narutompreg, birth, one-shot, MPREG, 100 Theme challenge story, etc) Theme: superheroes and the next generation.


**Super Babies by:Naruto7771**

**100 Theme Fanfict Writing Challenge-**

**Theme: superheroes and the next generation**

**(Warning: SasuNaru, NarutoMpreg, AU, Birth, One-shot, maybe some OOCness, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

It was a fine, sunny morning. The sun's rays peaked through the curtains of a small house, on the outskirts of the city of Konoha, planted incognito behind a large rock monument. A spiky, blonde-haired, pregnant male arose from bed. As the boy arose and stepped onto the hard floor, he felt an acute pain hit his feet but ignored it and continued on. The blonde put one hand on his over-sized belly and the other rested on his hip. As he walked out of his bedroom, he looked back to see his sleeping spouse and smiled. The raven haired soon-to-be father was asleep, tucked under the sheets. Closing the door gently, the blonde left for the kitchen to make breakfast.

After about an hour, a young raven haired male arose from his slumber, as well, and smelt a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. He decided to abandon his bed and go see what it was. When he got to the kitchen he found him pregnant spouse cooking eggs, sunny-side-up, on a pan. The dark haired male flew over to his spouse sneakily and quietly wrapped his arms around his spouse's large stomach. The blonde boy jumped at the fright and so did his eggs. The raven quickly took the pan from his lover's hand and caught the eggs before they could fall. The blonde turned the stove off and Sasuke put the pan on the stove.

"Teme, don't sneak up on me like that so early in the morning!" the blonde said angrily.

"Calm down, Naruto. I only meant for it to be a loving gesture but I see even you, my own spouse, has no faith in me." The raven said.

"It's not that I don't have faith in you Sasuke. You just surprised me. I love you. And anyways I really wouldn't be able to take back that love. I mean look at me now," Naruto gestured to his rotund stomach, "But anyways I think we need to talk, seriously, about...the future."

After Sasuke had poured himself some coffee he sat down at the small table with a confused face, "The future?"

Naruto nodded as he put the eggs on a plate then, laid the plate on the table in front of Sasuke, "Yes. I've been thinking a lot about this and because of the fact that you're a super villain and I'm a super hero this might not work out for us like it used to, Teme. I love being a hero but I think it's best that I retire early for the kids don't you think?" The blonde gave a doleful look as he said those words and set on of his hands on his hefty stomach. Sasuke knew well that he himself would be depressed if he was the one to have to retire. He didn't want his spouse to feeling down or at a lose of spirit because of this.

"I don't want you to retire." Sasuke said,

"But Sasuke-" The blonde started but was cut off,

"I said I don't want you to retire and that is final. Let's just see how this plays out and if it gets to be too much then we'll think up a plan. Maybe even the both of us can retire if it doesn't work out."

"No! Sasuke, I can't ask that of you. You love your job! And your team...you would just disband them like that?! Sasuke, please give more thought into this." The blonde ranted.

"I have but you are my spouse and I can't abandon my family for my job. I love being a villain but, for my family's best interest, I would give it up. Do you not remember our wedding vows?" The raven finished.

The blonde nodded, "I do. Thank you for reassuring me." The blonde hugged his teme. The blonde then suddenly felt a jolt hit his stomach, moaned a little, and then gently smiled.

"What is that stupid smile on your face for dobe?" The blonde's Teme asked as he saw his dobe smile out of the corner of his eye.

"The baby kicked again. Although, it was a little harder than I anticipated." The blonde retorted.

"Hn." Was all the raven commented as he moved his hand, under the blonde's shirt, on the boy's stomach to feel the baby's kicks. A rhythmic pounding continued within the belly as if a drum were being hit. The Uchiha smirked.

"He's due soon isn't he?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, in about a month."

"You're so big, Naruto. Another month and you might just pop." The blonde's husband teased.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto said.

A beeping suddenly went off on Sasuke's band. He was being called by his boss, Orochimaru, to go do some mischievous things again, most likely. Sasuke and his dobe finished their breakfast quickly. At sonic speed, the Teme washed the plates and changed into his disguise (also know a as a super villain costume) and gear. Lastly, he picked up his expecting spouse, flew him to bed, and tucked him in. There, the blonde fell asleep again. The raven had noticed the past few days the blonde had been struggling thought the night to get some sleep causing the both of them exhaustion. The raven kissed his spouse on the cheek and flew out of the house. He was going to work.

**(Time Lapse)**

The blonde got up from bed. It was midday now and he still didn't feel well. He felt worse in fact. The horrible feeling made him dizzy and almost want to vomit. He laid in bed awake but he was afraid that if he stood up he would fall face flat. Maybe even belly flat. A few minutes later Naruto felt this urgent need to use the restroom. He quickly but steadily got up and made his way there.

Right before he made it to the door he felt liquid spew out of an uncomfortable area in between his legs. The blonde then forcefully sitting on the ground he had no energy to stand. His calm breathing turned to pants. He then clutched at his stomach which was giving off excruciating pain.

"'Suke." The blonde tried to cry as he laid back on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. He hadn't expected the child to want to come this early.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke was on his way home from work. He had had an anxious feeling about today all through out his time at work. He hated it. The Uchiha left work early to see his spouse's lovely sunny face. As he got home however he found the house strangely mute, almost as if it were desolated. The raven suddenly heard pants coming from what was his bedroom, so he headed that way. When he opened the door he saw his spouse panting while catching at his enlarged stomach. Tears were rolling down the blonde boy's cheeks and the Uchiha knew he quickly needed to aid him so he did.

"Dobe what happened?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Everything hurts Teme! Everything hurts so bad!" The blonde cried.

"We have to get you off the floor. On three I'm picking you up." The raven started as he made a firm grip with both arms around his spouse's body, "One. Two. Three."

The blonde moaned in pain as his husband picked him up and places him in bed again. The raven then sat next to him. Sasuke could believe what he was seeing. It wasn't like his spouse to submit to pain like this.

"Teme," the blonde started and his husband looked over at him with concern, "I think I peed myself."

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I'm not repeating what I just said. It's mortifying enough that it might actually be true," The blonde admitted, his face turned red with embarrassment.

Sasuke just stared at first and then said, "Dobe, you look like the pain is eating you from the inside out. Is it alright if I just take a look?"

The blonde nodded and the raven moved over to the blonde's shirt. There, he lifted it a bit above his belly then grabbed the boy's pant's hem and underwear and pulled them up.

As the Uchiha examined his mate, the blonde wailed in pain. His belly was starting to exert even stronger waves of agonizing twinges.

In dismay the Uchiha said, "I don't think that's urine Naruto. I think that your water broke and that is the liquid that your body expels."

"It's too early," Naruto commented, panting.

"I know," Sasuke was lost at that point, frustrated, and didn't know what to do.

Sasuke left his significant other for a quick second to go to the kitchen there he got a bowl of water and warmed it up. He brought it back to the bedroom dipped the towel into the water and placed the towel on his lover's head. He took all the clothes off of the blonde, gently, and placed large dry towels under him.

The raven covered the blonde with a thin blanket and said, "I think I'm going to go get a doctor. It's the best option at this point."

The blonde nodded as he breathed in and out slowly and steadily. The raven with haste flew out of the house to find some help in the near by city of Konoha.

**(Times Lapse)**

The Uchiha flew to the closest hospital he could find and barged in hastily. Coming up to the front desk the young woman, with dark long hair and pale skin, at the desk almost fainted from seeing him if it hadn't been for the other young lady right next to her. The other young woman had short pink hair and looked almost angry.

"What is someone like you doing here?!" The pink asked.

"If you want me to be honest I'm trying to get help for my spouse, so if you'll excuse me-" he was cut off.

"You are not excused. Do you know how many patients come into the hospital because of people like you? Well let me tell ya it's a lot."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Look girl I just need to speak with a doctor really quickly and then I'll be on my way."

"If you think you're speaking with any doctor for-get-it." The pink finished.

Suddenly someone said, "Sakura what is going on here?"

Sakura's face and voice turned innocent then said, "Nothing Tsunade-sensei. This man was just giving me trouble but is now on his way."

"What are you doing here super villain, Sharingan?" Sasuke had completely forgotten to change out of his disguise. No wonder people were saying things to him.

"Again, my spouse needs medical help. I didn't know what else to do so I came here." The raven explained.

Tsunade nodded, "Do you know what the problem is with your spouse or what it could be?"

Sasuke nodded, "My spouse is pregnant, due date was about a month away, but his water broke too early I think. My spouse has been crying in pain who knows how long because this started happening when I left in the morning."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Alright I have to see the patient. Your spouse is experiencing contractions, your spouse will give birth most likely either this afternoon or tonight. " The doctor then looked over at the pink haired girl, "Sakura get my bag ready as quickly as possible." The white blonde then looked at Sasuke, "Do you live close by?"

"But Tsunade-se-" Sakura interrupted but was cut off by her sensei.

"Sakura two innocent life's are at risk right now I can't ignore them. It goes against the oath I took as a doctor."

Sakura frowned but nodded. The two of them left flying out of the building with the infamous Sharingan and made there was to the Uchiha's home.

**(Time Lapse)**

When Sasuke placed both ladies on the ground he was asked for his name, his real name.

"Your name can't just be Sharingan. Plus I also need your spouse's name and the name you'll put on your child for the birth certificate." Tsunade said.

Sasuke sighed, "Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha is my name. You'll most likely know my spouse just from appearance."

The two medical physicians both looked at each other with curious eyes.

The Uchiha opened the front door and walked inside the house with the two of them. The two were a bit surprised to see a house look so...normal. The raven showed them to his bedroom where his spouse lay sprawled on his bed moaning in pain and panting heavenly. The two didn't pay attention to who it was but more attention to the needs of the person who was in dire need of medical assistance at the moment.

"Sakura get me a bowl of warm water," Seeing a bowl of what probably once was warm water she grabbed it and passed it to Sakura.

The pink nodded and walked out of the room to get the water warmed up once more. Sasuke helped his spouse get into a comfortable position. He sat next to his spouse holding his hand and whispered loving thing into the blonde's ear. The blonde smiled and then winced as another contraction hit.

Tsunade placed her hands over the patient's stomach and scanned it. She then looked over at the Uchiha and said, "Your spouse is carrying two babies in the womb. One is boy and the other is a girl." Then she asked, "Your spouse is male correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade smirked, "Let it be said then that with the power and will nothing is impossible,"

The pink haired girl returned right then to the room with the water.

The older physician was now positioned in front of the blonde. She looked at the blonde and said, "I need you to push when you feel the start up again."

Naruto nodded.

As the contractions hit, like cars colliding, Naruto pushed. The blonde squeezed, to the point of breaking, his Teme's hand at points because of the pain. However, there came one push that seemed was worst if all. The blonde yelped in pain.

The Uchiha looked at Tsunade in worry.

The woman nodded, "He's fine. The first baby's head is out. I just need another strong push to get this child out."

With that said the blonde forced the child out with his last push. The baby cried as it was ejected from its mother's body.

Tsunade grabbed the bloody baby with a towel that was next to her and swaddled it. She then took out stabilized scissors out of her doctor bag and cut the unbiblical cord. The first child that had arrived with the male.

There was about a three minute time wait before the blonde's contraction started calling to him again. For Naruto, delivering the second child seemed to come smoother than the first. The second child that was delivered was the female.

By the end of everything, the blonde was immensely exhausted. In the process of recovering his breath he ended up falling asleep. His strength had completely failed him.

Once Tsunade and Sakura were done tending to the children, the both handed Sasuke the babies whom were swaddled. A smile lit onto the, now, father's face when he saw his children both had his dark raven hair with slightly tanned skin and for sure one had Naruto's eyes however the other did not.

"Thank you," Sasuke said to the women.

Tsunade smiled as well, "It's all in a day's work. I'm sure your spouse knows more about that though. He is a hero after all. Kyuubi Kurama is he not?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "What?! How can this be? But your a villain and he's a hero?"

"Hn," Sasuke started, "As odd as it might sound, him and I have actually known each other since we were very young. At one point we went our separate ways because we had different views but you know what they say, opposites attract."

Tsunade nodded, "It's time to go Sakura. Mr. Uchiha, I hope to see you're spouse and the children at the hospital later on to give the children a proper medical checkup."

Sasuke agreed and the two physicians left.

He smiled at the children he now held in his arms. Suddenly laser beams shot out of the little boy's eyes and burned a whole in the ceiling. The baby proceeded to chuckle but caused his sister to cry. Sasuke sighed he knew this was going to be a long day. And maybe a long life.

**A/N: Lol end of the story...someone asked for a Marriage Theme story and that's what time working one next so if you have any theme just PM me your theme and I'll include that you're the one that requested it when I write the story. I hope you guys enjoy this theme-based story! Comment, follow, like, whatever it is you do :) lol Thanks for reading!**


End file.
